1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image signal processing apparatus for processing an image signal and, more particularly, to an image signal processing apparatus for storing an image signal onto a memory medium and for generating the image signal stored on the memory medium.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, as an image signal processing apparatus for processing an image signal, for instance, there is an electronic still video system in which an image signal is recorded onto a plurality of concentrical recording tracks which are formed on a magnetic disk, an arbitrary one of the recording tracks on the magnetic disk is selected, and the image signal recorded on the selected recording track is reproduced.
In the electronic still video system, a claw to prevent an erroneous erasure is provided for a jacket in which the magnetic disk is enclosed. So long as the claw for prevention of the erroneous erasure is not broken off, the image signal can be freely recorded to each of the recording tracks on the magnetic disk enclosed in the jacket or the signal on the recording track on which the image signal has been recorded can be freely erased.
In the conventional electronic still video system, however, when the claw for prevention of the erroneous erasure which is provided for the jacket in which the magnetic disk is enclosed is not broken off, the image signal can be freely recorded onto or erased from the magnetic disk enclosed in the jacket, so that there is a possibility such that the image signal recorded on the magnetic disk is erroneously erased.